cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flourishing Trade, Ebisu/@comment-27381044-20161221102252/@comment-6881157-20161222105559
I generally don't like writing such long posts, but this one is somewhat neccessary... If wanting the support to be playable/usable is all you wanted, then you'd be satisfied, because it is. Not at high level tournament level, but only a very small fraction of decks in the game are. Of course it's not amazing and of course it's not on the level of some G1s in other clans. That doesn't mean it's not good. It's not even just the fact that it's a 10k booster either because 10k boosters are generally meh, but this one is a lot better than most. It's a 6+2+2 compared to the standard 6+4 or 7+3 so even if one condition isn't being met you're still usually going to be hitting higher than other 10k boosters would when their condition isn't met. It's also an 8k booster early game and doesn't need Oracle active to achieve that, so if you go first you can make 17k (9+7) lanes against 7k G1s on your G2 turn or 19k (11+8) lanes against 9k G2s on your G3 turn. The 6k base usually only hurts when you're going second ''and ''you ride this - the intersect of a 50% event and a ~13.4% event (assuming 4 copies of Ebisu, 4 PGs and 6 good rides) totalling out to less than 7% of games, even less if you're running less than 4 copies of Ebisu. And even then, there will be some of those 7% games where the opponent doesn't have a 10k shield to guard with. The 6k base really isn't much of a detriment overall. The only real problem with 6ks these days isn't having to ride them but rather only being able to make 15k lanes with 9k grade 2s, but for obvious reasons that isn't a problem that affects Ebisu. Overall, Ebisu isn't garbage in the slightest, and the problem here is that if you be unreasonable by insisting that this good card is garbage then how am I possibly supposed to believe you when you say the CHB02 support is garbage? I'm going to point out that mediocre =/= garbage, but am not going to take that any further because arguing semantics is silly. Saying that Susanoo is worse than the original is just... not true... It trades away the bad GB2 and some of its potency in the first Stride turn (neither of which are too significant of a loss) for much better resource management. Using soul is much better than CB because most of the other cards in the deck that give card advantage use CB, so by using soul you get to use more uses of those CB skills and thus more advantage overall. SB2 is pretty bad but the soulcharge is very easy to achieve which makes it SB1 overall for most of the game, which is quite cheap for an easy draw. Furthermore, the deck has lots of extra soul now that Sumiyoshi has been replaced and multiple new soul generators have been revealed, likely with even more to come. So even though Susanoo is the worst of the 2nd gen Striders so far, it's still significantly better than the original Susanoo. I don't know if it's just because you haven't tested it, or if it's for a similar reason to why you think Ebisu is bad, but whatever your reason is for thinking the new Susanoo is worse than the old one absolutely bewilders me, and I'm actually quite interested to hear why you think that's the case. Getting another on-hit really isn't that bad, especially because it's significantly better than the average onhit - a hard +1, a hand filter and a soft +2 in resources is quite a big reward when it manages to hit. Speaking of managing to hit, letting the opponent's first Stride hit is still the norm and even if the opponent purposely PGs to prevent the onhit, that's still one less PG to worry about later on which is important for a clan with weak offense. Obviously that still doesn't make it great, but it's certainly passable. It's unfortunate that OTT still doesn't have a really good first Stride but with G-Guardians potentially letting you go straight into your GB Strides as well as the new Kamususanoo possibly making the old Kamususanoo a better first Stride if it's anything like VMAX, it's not as big of a problem as it could be. Finally, the important bit. Your constant overexaggerated complaining doesn't accomplish anything positive. Some people like to think that that Bushi might listen to them and change, but the reality is that only Japan's playerbase is going to be able to affect the choices Bushi makes in regards to card design and other such things, not the English one. What the massive amount of complaining from you and certain others ''does ''accomplish, however, is sucking the fun out of everything. Even though OTT did get the short end of the stick, the month of OTT reveals is still an enjoyable one. It's fun to see new support for a clan that rarely gets any, even if it is mediocre, and the art is very refreshing too. But this complaining gets in the way of being able to enjoy all of that, and that isn't just true for me but rather for many others as well. As Brandy said, people like you are making OTT unbearable and while you might think that the mediocre support already accomplishes that, that's not true for a lot of people. To be able to suck the fun out of things is true toxicity, and it's not that you and the others like you are bad people or anything, it's just that you're contributing significantly to a legitimate problem. On a lighter note, the problem with Oracle is likely that Bushi have designed themselves into a corner. The keyword itself is not bad, it's just that for whatever reason, it seems that they don't know how to design Oracle cards very well. The good thing to note about this is that it means that when the next series starts and the clans are reinvented for the 2nd time in the history of the game, there's a good chance that the series 3 version of OTT likely won't be bad like G-OTT. Pre-Oracle G-OTT being meh was simply bad luck and they'll be able to shift the focus away from Oracle which is clearly holding back their ability to make OTT good. NEXT has a good chance of being the last season of G, and if it isn't then the season after that almost certainly would be, so by late 2017 or early 2018 at the latest this OTT fiasco will probably all be in the past.